(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hot melt adhesive for textiles. More particularly the present invention relates to a hot melt adhesive for textiles comprising a thermoplastic linear block copolyether-polyester having a specific composition. The block copolyether-polyester adhesive for textiles affords a strong adhesive joint with greatly improved properties.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Hot melt adhesives have been well known in the art. For example, certain kinds of polyethylene, polyethylene-vinylacetate, polyvinyl chloride and polyamide are conveniently applied to textiles in a molten state so as to form an adhesive bond upon cooling. Among these known adhesives, polyolefin and polyvinyl chloride have a poor bonding strength to textiles, especially to textiles composed of polyester fibers. They easily lose their adhesive strength at elevated temperatures. Polyamides, which are the most practical hot melt adhesive for textiles at present, exhibit good adhesive strength and good resistance to dry cleaning agents, but the properties of the textiles bonded therewith are not necessarily excellent and furthermore their adhesive strength is often lost after washing with a detergent and hot water or after steaming.
It has already been proposed in Japanese patent publication (Kokai) 73-96876 that a block copolyether-polyester can be utilized as a hot melt adhesive for textiles because of its elastic properties and strong bonding strength. However, the block copolyether-polyester disclosed therein does not necessarily have a high resistance to dry-cleaning or hot-water washing. Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a hot melt adhesive for textiles having improved adhesive properties, especially with respect to their resistance to dry cleaning agents and hot water washing in addition to softness and liveliness the textiles bonded thereby.